our_darker_purposefandomcom-20200214-history
Item Log
The Item Log page is found in the Upgrade section of the main menu. It shows every item you've found in Edgewood with its associated bonuses and description. There are a total of 104 items that you can acquire. For a list of items and their effects, click here. Image:ItemLog.png|800px #each paragraph represents one row -DoctorXOR rect 0 0 85 85 Apple Experiment rect 85 0 170 85 My Manuscript rect 170 0 260 85 Student Treaty rect 260 0 350 85 Cyndar's Time Key rect 350 0 435 85 Broken Mirror rect 435 0 525 85 Schooner of Nightmare rect 525 0 610 85 Unsettling Concoction rect 610 0 700 85 Disquieting Draught rect 700 0 785 85 Vexing Vial rect 785 0 880 85 Badly Etched Arrow rect 880 0 965 85 Poorly Drawn Juice Box rect 965 0 1055 85 Crudely Traced Cloud rect 1055 0 1146 85 Used Knapsack rect 0 85 85 185 Fragile Glassware rect 85 85 170 185 Fragile Bear rect 170 85 260 185 Fragile Roly Poly rect 260 85 350 185 Ray's General Anxiety rect 350 85 435 185 Garbovan's Sense of Fear rect 435 85 525 185 Cy's Reflexive Dismay rect 525 85 610 185 Merit Bracelet rect 610 85 700 185 Merit Cut-Out rect 700 85 785 185 Merit Slippers rect 785 85 880 185 Contraband Candle rect 880 85 965 185 Necessary Lantern rect 965 85 1055 185 Heedless Headlamp rect 1055 85 1146 185 Escher's Compass rect 0 185 85 275 Trust Walk Blindfold rect 85 185 170 275 Trapstem Roses rect 170 185 260 275 Coris' Goggles rect 260 185 350 275 Potato Battery rect 350 185 435 275 Fedora of Crisis rect 435 185 525 275 Prodigal Photo Album rect 525 185 610 275 Yorick's Skull rect 610 185 700 275 Cookies of Discipline rect 700 185 785 275 Better Bug Collection rect 785 185 880 275 Shy Stella's Diary rect 880 185 965 275 Secret Voice Recorder rect 965 185 1055 275 Sock Snake rect 1055 185 1146 275 Sock Parrot rect 0 275 85 375 Cursed Art Supplies rect 85 275 170 375 Terrace Petting Fish rect 170 275 260 375 Cat's Cradle rect 260 275 350 375 Annoying Metal Puzzle rect 350 275 435 375 Gourmet Turtle rect 435 275 525 375 Wandering Crab rect 525 275 610 375 Lobster of Foreboding rect 610 275 700 375 Gold Star rect 700 275 785 375 Smiley Face rect 785 275 880 375 Animal Sticker rect 880 275 965 375 Zelo's Spectacles rect 965 275 1055 375 Ahri's Binoculars rect 1055 275 1146 375 Eugene's Telescope rect 0 375 85 475 Donation Can rect 85 375 170 475 Thank You Cards rect 170 375 260 475 Bunsen Burner rect 260 375 350 475 Sudsy's Ice Tray rect 350 375 435 475 Candelabra Matchsticks rect 435 375 525 475 Goblet of Yesterdayers rect 525 375 610 475 Scepter of Discipline rect 610 375 700 475 The Emblem rect 700 375 785 475 Thorned Clover rect 785 375 880 475 Doctor's Note rect 880 375 965 475 Hand of the Bloodfather rect 965 375 1055 475 Goneril's Mallet rect 1055 375 1146 475 Regan's Lunchbox rect 0 475 85 570 Edgewood Plans rect 85 475 170 570 Ghostly Marble rect 170 475 260 570 Nevermore's Inkwell rect 260 475 350 570 Mephi's Wickedness rect 350 475 435 570 Van de Graaff Playset rect 435 475 525 570 Sad Chalking of Chalk rect 525 475 610 570 Shoddily Copied Coin rect 610 475 700 570 Dali's Sextant rect 700 475 785 570 Hornbeast Steak rect 785 475 880 570 The Weeping Plant rect 880 475 965 570 Sharp Pointy Gift rect 965 475 1055 570 Parade Pinwheel rect 1055 475 1146 570 The Phony Symphony rect 0 570 85 670 Edgewood Hall Pass rect 85 570 170 670 Electro-Distorter rect 170 570 260 670 Stolen Seconds rect 260 570 350 670 Relativity Sweetener rect 350 570 435 670 Nimble Medallion rect 435 570 525 670 Vine-wrapped Bricks rect 525 570 610 670 Ever-ringing Bell rect 610 570 700 670 Smoking Embers rect 700 570 785 670 Fear Flavored Packet rect 785 570 880 670 2.5 Ring Binder rect 880 570 965 670 Elegiac Eraser rect 965 570 1055 670 ??? rect 1055 570 1146 670 Hallow Day's Call rect 0 670 85 770 Trick-or-Sweet Bag rect 85 670 170 770 Trick-or-Sweet Sack rect 170 670 260 770 Trick-or-Sweet Loot rect 260 670 350 770 Hallow Day Pet rect 350 670 435 770 Yule-ish Wreath rect 435 670 525 770 Mixing Thermos rect 525 670 610 770 Frothy's End rect 610 670 700 770 Dusty Throw Pillow rect 700 670 785 770 Timeworn Sprocket rect 785 670 880 770 A Better You rect 880 670 965 770 Admin's Enigma rect 965 670 1055 770 Natural Defense rect 1055 670 1146 770 Backer's Coinbox desc none